leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marley
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Marley | jname=マイ | tmname=Mai | slogan=no | image=Diamond Pearl Marley.png | size=140px | caption=Art from | gender=Female | hair color=Black | eye color=Blue | age=no | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | colors=no | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP168 | epname=Keeping In Top Forme! | enva=Dani Marcus | java=Miyuki Sawashiro | }} Marley (Japanese: マイ Mai) is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. She specializes in Pokémon with high Speed. In the games Marley is one of five Trainers who can join with the main character during an event in . She first appears in a part of only accessible after defeating the Elite Four. Despite her reserved nature, she appears to be fond of , and wants to inspect the stone tablet at the end of in hopes of meeting it. Later, she can join the player in competition at Sinnoh's . In , she is also a possible opponent in the Battleground. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marley |sprite=DP Marley Back.png |game=DP |location=Victory Road (Sinnoh) |locationname=Victory Road |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marley |sprite=DP Marley Back.png |game=Pt |location=Victory Road (Sinnoh) |locationname=Victory Road |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Battleground |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marley |sprite=Spr Pt Marley.png |game=Pt |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | In the Battle Tower, Marley seems to prefer Pokémon with a high stat. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marley |sprite=DP Marley Back.png |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | , |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Marley |sprite=DP Marley Back.png |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | Quotes Victory Road :"...I'm Marley. ...You are? Oh... < >, will you help me, please? I want to get through this tunnel. Will you let me go with you?" :"...Pokémon shouldn't be hurt... I'll heal them..." :"...You're going back... Too bad... Bye-bye..." :"...You took so long... Please don't make me wait... I felt a little forlorn waiting..." :"...Oh! This is it. There's a stone tablet ahead... I wanted to see the Pokémon that visits, that's all... ...I appreciate your escorting me... ...Just a little..." * When walking :"... You're very chatty..." :"...The Pokémon among flowers..." Route 224 :"I... I don't like to talk... I choose my words carefully, but they may still hurt someone accidentally... When I think of that, I clam up... That's why I think this certain Pokémon is so wonderful. It's a Pokémon that conveys the feelings of gratitude in a nice way..." :"That stone tablet... It has a strange feel to it..." :"Thank you... That must have been the Pokémon that conveys the feelings of gratitude... You made it so I could see it... So, I'll have to convey thanks in my own words, too..." :"To you, too... Thank you..."' The Battleground :"I... is it okay to battle?" ::No: ...Oh? ... You can be that mean?" :"...So? ...Are we going to battle?" ::Yes: "...OK. I'll do my best." * During battle :"...My time with you is drawing to a close." * When defeated :"...Awww." * After being defeated :"...You're so strong. It makes me feel happy. ...I don't know why. This is a strange feeling..." The Battleground (variant) :"...Oh? A battle? With me?" ::No: "...Oh, you. I'm getting to dislike you a little." :"...If you won't battle, I might not come back..." ::Yes: "...OK. I... won't lose...!" * During battle :"...My time with you is drawing to a close." * When defeated :"...Awww." * After being defeated :"...I might like battling with you. ...Just a little. Only a tiny bit." Sprites In the anime Marley debuted in Keeping In Top Forme!. She was spotted unconscious floating down a river in a boat by . He called out to her, trying to warn her of an oncoming waterfall, but she did not respond. He jumped in the river to stop the boat, and then used to pull them out of the water. Afterwards, Marley finally woke up and introduced herself. Because Brock saved her, Marley asked him to escort her to a flower field. and eventually discovered that Marley was harboring an injured . She explained that she was approached by Shaymin because it was being attacked by a trio of thugs who wanted to take it. Marley eventually got to the flower field that had Gracidea flowers, and Shaymin was about to transform into its Sky Forme. There, it defeated Team Rocket and was reunited with its friends. Marley then bid Shaymin farewell. As Shaymin left, Marley informed Ash and that it said goodbye to her telepathically. Pokémon On hand , she was able to use her to send them blasting off, and later used Arcanine to escape when she was confronted by them again. Arcanine's only known move is .}} Befriended when it was attacked by Team Rocket while traveling to a flower field to reunite with its friends. After meeting up with Ash and friends, Shaymin finally made it to the flower field and, after making it to some hard-to-reach Gracidea flowers, transformed into its Sky Forme and sent Team Rocket blasting off. However, the attack by Team Rocket had destroyed the Gracidea flowers and the ice that had been created to fend off Team Rocket forced Shaymin to transform back into its Land Forme. All looked lost until Shaymin's friends arrived and some Gracidea flowers bloomed, allowing Shaymin to transform again. After saying a fond farewell to Marley, Shaymin left with its friends. Shaymin's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Jacqueline Belle |ja=沢城みゆき Miyuki Sawashiro |en=Dani Marcus |fi=Katja Sirkiä |pl=Julia Kołakowska |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira |es_eu=María Blanco |es_la=Christine Byrd}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marley first makes an appearance in the Battleground battling with Buck. The battle, much to Marley's annoyance, goes without a conclusion as Buck notices Looker spying on them and chases after him while the officer escapes. Later, after Buck and Looker are sent to the hospital after escaping from Team Galactic on Stark Mountain, Marley is seen worrying near Buck's hospital bed. While there, it is revealed that she has Oak's Letter in her possession. Later, Marley arrives at where she begs for the Pokémon to help her. Shaymin reacts to her wish and appears before Marley. Marley is soon captured by the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic, but he frees her after , Cheryl, Mira, Riley, and arrive. They enter the Distortion World but are separated upon arriving due to the dimension's strange gravity. There, Mira finds Charon, the man that defeated Buck, and tries to stop him from escaping but is stopped by Jupiter and the other Galactic s. Marley faces Jupiter and her , while Cheryl and Mira fight Mars and Saturn, respectively. Jupiter proves to be a powerful enemy, but with Platinum's information from her first battle with Jupiter, Marley manages to figure out her opponent's strategy. The battle is interrupted by Giratina as it flies past them so that it can fight with the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. As it flies past her, Shaymin accidentally gets stuck on Giratina's head and gets caught in the ensuing fight. Soon after, everyone begins to gather together and the conversation that follows reminds Marley about what she read in the letter she received from Professor Oak. The gratitude Shaymin senses makes it decide to join in the fray and it does so by using to wake everyone up from 's . This attack allows everyone to redirect Giratina's attacks to hit Charon, forcing him to retreat. Marley and the others are left behind as , , and Platinum chase after Charon to the real world. After Charon is defeated, Marley asks Shaymin if it wants to stay with her, an offer Shaymin accepts. Pokémon is Marley's first known Pokémon. Arcanine was first used to battle Buck's Claydol at the Battleground but never had a real conclusion. Later, it fought Jupiter's Tangrowth at the Distortion World. Arcanine's only known move is .}} on Route 224 after begging for its help. She quickly befriended it and took it with her into the Distortion World where it got caught in the battle between the other Legendary Sinnoh Pokémon. When Charon tried to escape, Shaymin used Marley's Gracidea Flower to turn into its Sky Forme and chase after him but was defeated. After the battle had ended, Marley asked if it would stay with her and it accepted. Shaymin's known moves are and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Marley or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=87/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=087/092}} Trivia * Her outfit is based on the style. * She is the only one of the stat Trainers to not use at least one Legendary Pokémon in the in . This changes in , as she has a . Names Related articles * Stat Trainers * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Charlie es:Sémola fr:Viviane (Sinnoh) it:Risetta ja:マイ zh:米依